cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid Sea Monster
"MMMMM, THAT WAS SCRUMPTIOUS..." -Hybrid Sea Monster, after (presumably) eating Gary in Halloween 2 The Hybrid Sea Monster is a minor character of the Club Penguin Shutdown series. Background Biography The Hybrid Sea Monster is an aquatic monstrosity that was accidentally created by Lil Jeffy in Halloween after he threw a ringing hotel bell into the sewer, where it landed in the Underground Pool and activated a waterlogged computer which then set off a discharge that electrocuted all the dead penguins in the pool and caused them to fuse together into one enormous creature. It later reappeared in The Fall, where it was only shown in the beginning of the episode. A weak point in one of the mine's walls broke down, causing the water from the Underground Pool to rush in. As a result, the Monster was washed away deeper into the sewers and into the Hidden Lake. One of its arms was seen in The Passage, trying to catch Lil Jeffy as he and his friends were passing through the sewers to avoid the Tuba Gang. Fortunately, Lil Jeffy had the sense to immediately run away from it, but a couple other penguins lounging in the sewers weren't so lucky. It made its first significant appearance in the season one finale, The Chase, where it attacked Lil Jeffy, the Tuba Gang Leader, and the Floppy Purple Penguin. The Monster's next minor appearance was in Halloween 2, where one of its arms broke into Gary's lab after the Mutant Penguins left. Seeing that Gary was dead, it grabbed his body and brain (which had been squeezed out of his head) and dragged his remains down, after which it gained the ability to speak. Appearance The Hybrid Sea Monster is a massive fusion of the corpses of the dead penguins from the Underground Pool. It has four tentacles, two compound eyes which are actually clusters of most of the corpses' eyes, and beaks for teeth. Its tentacles are made up of eyeless penguin corpses. Personality Not much can be said about the Hybrid Sea Monster personality-wise, as it is little more than a wild creature whose only interest seems to be catching and eating penguins to sustain itself. However, it has been shown that the Monster is rather intelligent and is able to use strategy to catch its prey. Its tactic to involves digging in a random site in hopes that penguins will be on the lot. The penguin corpse at the end of one of the tentacles acts as a decoy. The Monster will then wait for a penguin to notice, and drag it down to eat it. As seen in the second season, it sometimes may instead show out its tentacles to certain penguins, then pull the tentacles into the water, and then catch them. In The Chase, the Monster has been shown to possibly be territorial, as it threw a huge temper tantrum upon noticing Lil Jeffy and the Floppy Purple Penguin after the Tuba Gang Leader threw them into its den (then again, it may have just been hungry and had decided to try to catch them for food). In its rage, it almost got Lil Jeffy, but the Floppy Purple Penguin pushed him out of the way and was caught instead, giving Lil Jeffy the time he needed to escape, much to the Tuba Gang Leader's surprise. Meanwhile, as the Monster was going to eat the Floppy Purple Penguin, it accidentally ripped him apart, revealing that he was nothing more than a bunch of Puffles wearing penguin skin. This seemed to frighten the Monster, and in a panicked frenzy it swam up and broke through the ground in an attempt to get away from the Puffles. In Halloween 2, the Monster appeared at the tail end of the episode. One of its arms broke into Gary's lab and took Gary's corpse and then his brain (which had been squeezed out of his skull by Sludge), presumably to eat it. Moments later, it uttered its first words: "MMMMM, THAT WAS SCRUMPTIOUS..." It's implied that the Monster might have absorbed Gary's intelligence after eating his brain. Appearances Season 1 * The Fall * The Passage * The Chase Specials * Halloween * Halloween 2 Kills Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists